


haikyuu x reader | one-shots!

by tobiukkiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of making out but that's it, Adorable, F/M, First Times, Fluffy, Gen, HAVING A GOOD TIME, NO character deaths, No Smut don't worry lmao, XReader, adorable oblivious dorks, angsty, one-shots with extras, side ships mentioned - Freeform, you can request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiukkiyo/pseuds/tobiukkiyo
Summary: what will happen if you, the reader, suddenly teleports to a world where haikyuu characters exist?a haikyuu-one shot book where you are shipped with the characters!
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. fire & ice — iwaizumi hajime

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically the first time i'm posting here in AO3 and i'm pretty happy. i really hope you enjoy this !!!
> 
> this is now iwaizumi x reader, and is pretty angsty. head with caution !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're like fire," was what 6-year old Iwaizumi told her.
> 
> "Whaaaaat? Why, Haji-kun?" 
> 
> "Because you're really energetic, and uhhh passionate? I don't know if that's the right word, but you also don't get tired easily."
> 
> "Wow, Haji-kun. That's nice!"
> 
> "But if you're fire, then I'm ice."
> 
> [Name] wondered all her life why Iwaizumi had compared themselves to fire and ice. Iwaizumi explained to her why, during sometime in middle school, but what the tan-skinned boy said to her made her feel things that she had never felt before.

**_3 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES BEFORE THE CONFESSION_ **

This was it, the very day [Last name] [Name] decided to finally admit her feelings to the Iwaizumi Hajime, her best friend for 10 years, the very guy she was pining for after god knows how long. The day wasn't special at all—there was no occasion, it wasn't Valentine's day, White day, his birthday, or her birthday with that thought.

The only thing that made this day special (or maybe not, who knows?) was the fact that [Name] would confess her feelings, not through a sappy love letter, and definitely not by pulling him out of class and bringing him to the back of the school or club room.

Oikawa, in fact, was a part of this plan and even helped [name] on when and how she would confess. " _Just talk to him while walking home from school,_ " she recalled the brunette telling her, " _He wants nothing special. Just a simple confession with your genuine and honest feelings would do for him_." That was Oikawa's final advice, before shooting her an assuring wink and telling her he wouldn't walk home with them only this time because of that as he headed towards the clubroom for early practice, she assumed. [Name] really didn't get to call him out after that, because the setter was quickly snatched by Matsukawa and Hanamaki namely. They soon disappeared into the crowd.

Surely, [Name] shivered. The thought of confessing to Iwaizumi in such a plain way was way more nerve-wrecking than using those cheesy tricks she was used to seeing in shoujo mangas or even her classmates themselves. But, this was Iwaizumi. The Iwaizumi Hajime that did not give a shit about crappy love confessions and whatnots, but appreciated simplicity. So, she followed Oikawa's advice and was now walking towards their classroom, fiddling with the strap of her schoolbag in hopes of calming down her erratic heartbeat.

**_1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES BEFORE THE CONFESSION_ **

"[Name]-san!" Natsumi, one of Iwaizumi's classmates, greeted her a few steps before reaching their classroom. She was holding a stack of notebooks to pass, [Name] assumed. "Are you here for Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?" She tilted her head with a curious glance.

"Uhm, yes." {Name] gulped. "W-well, Iwaizumi specifically. Oikawa already headed out first. Uhm. Anyway, is he there?"

"Well, you're not exactly right on time, but I'm afraid Iwaizumi-san headed out as well."

An uneasy feeling somehow found its way to [Name], but she decided to ignore it and slowly nodded at the silver-haired girl. "Do you know where? Because I was hoping we'd leave earlier today..."

"Oh. That I don't know, but what I know is that someone called Iwaizumi-san out first. Maybe it was 10 minutes ago? Just exactly right after class," Natsumi replied, a small smile adorning her features. "I'm pretty sure he's still on campus though. You can still catch him, [Name]-san."

"Okay. Thank you, Natsumi-san." 

Without a word, Natsumi excused herself with a small bow and smile, before heading towards where she was supposed to be headed and [Name] watched her back disappear into the crowd of students who were ready to head home. That uneasy feeling still didn't leave her, and all she did was turn her heel and run to the main entrance.

[Name] didn't want to _ever_ lose this chance. A good 4 weeks or a month was all it took for her to grasp the courage to recollect her feelings and decide if confessing was the right thing to do. But it left her no choice, pining wasn't supposed to last forever, and it would bring her more pain than she could handle. 

Though, as she ran across the halls—thankfully not being scolded by the student council officers—one thing was etched on her mind. That Iwaizumi was worth the risk. She knew deep down inside that Iwaizumi wouldn't avoid her even after rejecting her, because to him, that was very unreasonable and he was anything but unreasonable. That was the last thing he would do. The 8 year friendship that they built throughout the years wouldn't suddenly be broken, especially after all of the endeavors they went through together. With that in mind, [Name] decided that being rejected by Iwaizumi was better than her not confessing what she felt because they would at least still be friends in the end. Their connection was much more important than anything, after all.

For some reason though, [Name] saw her life with Iwaizumi flashing before her very eyes—not because death was nearing, but also she didn't know why. Every moment spent with him flashed in her mind, covering her heart with a warm, nostalgic feeling.

It was nice, but somehow not as nice as she'd expected. 

There was _something else_.

**_11 YEARS BEFORE THE CONFESSION_ **

The first time they met was back in kindergarten—courtesy of their parents reuniting in their school after how many years of lost contact. Iwaizumi was a very bulky child for his age, with tanned skin and random bruise marks kissed his legs and arms. His hair spiked outward, in contrast to his rather soft eyes that were bright brown and shined vividly under the warm sunlight. 

What she clearly remembered was how the small boy called her _Fire_. Of course, 6-year old her didn't understand why very well, even after he had explained to her. 

" _You're like fire_ ," was what 6-year old Iwaizumi told her.

" _Whaaaaat? Why, Haji-kun?_ " a 6-year old [Name] replied back, a frown evident on her face as she tried to fix her sandcastle by dumping more sand on top of it.

" _Because you're really energetic, and uhhh passionate? I don't know if that's the right word, but you also don't get tired easily."_

" _Wow, Haji-kun. That's nice!_ " 

" _But if you're fire, then I'm ice."_

Before [Name] could even ask why, their conversation was cut short by their teachers screaming—" _Lunch time!_ " and they scrambled on their feet, held hands, and quickly ran to where the other kids were heading to. She never ended up asking Iwaizumi after, until a few years later.

**_3 YEARS BEFORE THE CONFESSION_ **

The last year of middle school came and [Name] still couldn't get why Iwaizumi had called her _Fire_ and proclaimed himself as _Ice_. There was never a day that passed where she didn't think of possible reasons as to why he had named her that, but she ignored it for most of the time she couldn't answer the questions in her mind.

Their relationship was still the same, spending lunch together either on the rooftop or inside of the clubroom whenever their coach allowed them to eat there. Oikawa always rambled on and on how he was so tired of girls confessing to him, chasing after him, and piling his table up with homemade chocolates whenever Valentine's day came. It was pretty normal, [Name] and Iwaizumi thought, since Oikawa was undeniably getting more attractive as the years passed by.

Iwaizumi had his fair share of admirers though. Ranging from girls to boys, and even teachers as well. He was smart, upright, considerate, and very, _very_ attractive. Even for a middle schooler, he looked so good that he was often mistaken as a high-schooler. He was mature, and knew how to pull both [Name] and Oikawa back to the right path whenever they were led astray.

Needless to say, [Name] was proud of the both of them since of course, they were her most beloved friends, people she truly trusted and kept close to her heart. Watching people admire them from afar felt really nice, and she thought that it was about damned time they saw their worth and gave them praises that they truly deserved. Though [Name] didn't have her own admirers, or people that complimented her often, she was never really bothered about that. She had the two of them to shower her with enough compliments, and that satisfied her. As long as they were by her side, nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, 6-year old Iwaizumi's words echoed in her mind. 

" _You're really energetic and passionate_."

It was true that she was only ever complimented by the duo, but she wondered why Iwaizumi's compliments were what impacted her the most. Especially with those two words—words that came from a _6 year old matter of fact_ —and what the tan-skinned boy compared her with. _Fire_.

It came to her almost every night, and she did wonder why did that guy compared her to such a ferocious thing as fire, and why did his compliments made her feel like she was on top of cloud nine. But school happens, homework gets assigned to them almost everyday, and her curiosity about that certain thought was easily pushed at the back of her mind as the days passed by quickly. 

Although it needed to be brought up at least one time—and that time, was during lunch break. 

Oikawa wasn't around as if on cue—they assumed he was somewhere on the campus, entertaining his fan club or classmates for whatever reason he had on mind—and they were on the rooftop enjoying Iwaizumi's mom's homemade Agedashi Tofu for the both of them. It was insanely good, good enough to sweep them of their feet. As expected of his wonderful mother. 

The two of them sat peacefully, just casually enjoying the cold breezy air despite the sun that was blinding them from above—not too much, since it was half-covered by puffy clouds that were randomly scattered across the clear azure sky. They were silent, enjoying their lunch until Iwaizumi cleared his throat to say something, but still chewing on his rice. "Remember how I called you uhm... fire? When we were like 5 or 6, I mean." 

[Name] hummed thoughtfully, tone firm and clear. "I remember. Why?" She leaned against his shoulder and snorted, "Though I remember how I was absent-mindedly listening to you while minding my own business, trying to fix our sandcastle that you damn stepped on."

"Hey! It was on accident!" Iwaizumi retorted, but continued through [Name]'s fits of giggles, "Well I have no idea, but I dreamt about it last night and it really never occurred to me why I told you that in the first place," Iwaizumi confessed, placing his chopsticks down. [Name]'s giggles faded down, her face was replaced with a curious expression as she mumbled out, "Why did you tell me that, then?"

"I only thought about it this morning," Iwaizumi said.

A small 'o' formed on [Name]'s lips and detached herself from Iwaizumi saying, "That's why you had that constipated look on your face. I thought you were just trying to restrain yourself to fart or something."

Laughter spills from the girl's lips again and Iwaizumi swore he will actually hit the girl—which he did, lightly striking her head, earning a small 'oof' from her. "Anyways," he rolled his eyes, ignoring the girl's laughs, "Do you want to hear it or not? Because I'll only say this one time." He glared at her the way the sun would on a hot, sweltering summer day, and [Name] stopped because she knew that look all too well.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," she finally does, and wipes the tears that formed on her eyes from laughing too much. "I'll hear it. To be honest, I was actually curious why the hell would you compare me to fire, because as far as I can remember, between the both of us, you were closer to fire than I was."

"On a physical level that might be true," Iwaizumi said, "But generally, you were actually closer to fire. As I've said, I only thought about it this morning and boy I remember my 6-year old thoughts as bright as day."

"Then enlighten me." [Name] gave him a small smile, and leaned back further against the wall until she was comfortable, so she was ready to hear whatever the guy would tell her. Because of course, she was curious for more than half of her life, and now, she was getting the answer she had always wanted to know.

Iwaizumi sat straight and folded his legs over each other before clearing his throat to look [Name] with a careful, cautious expression. He started, "You know how fire cooks stuff?"

"Well, yeah, no shit sherlock."

He ignored her, "It's like.... you're the fire that motivates people to be what they're meant to be, just how like fire cooks food so that they're cooked. Because...you know, food's meant to be cooked."

 _"_ Uh-huh. Okay..." _Pretty weird description_ , [Name] thought, but shrugged it off since they were still both at middle school and things can be momentarily weird and that was fine. So she urged Iwaizumi to speak again with a nod.

This time, the look on Iwaizumi's face softened—he was somewhat glowing, and he looked so domestic that it struck [Name] with a feeling that she can't even name.

"...and you're also really passionate about stuff. Like how you always volunteer for the school festivals. You never backed down from a challenge, and that's why you ended up as class representative," Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning his head back and looked at the sky. A minuscule smile lingered on his lips for a moment before he started speaking and turning to his side, "You're also really, really bright. You actually rivaled the sun," He motions at the star above them, "And your positivity spreads like _wildfire_. Everyone you talked to always ended up with a smile or a happy mood, and that doesn't only go for Oikawa and the others, but also for me. Well, mostly for me." He was now leaning his head against the wall, vivid brown eyes staring right into [Name]'s [eye-color] colored orbs.

"But you were also delicate. Delicate, _delicate_ flames that when fanned or poured with water, dies down quickly and leaves burn marks everywhere. You were always the type to hold such a strong facade, that nobody would notice how you were actually sensitive to almost everything—even if they were minor issues." Iwaizumi's voice was soft, but loud enough for [Name] to her above the rowdy chatter from below the rooftop. Her heartbeat, unfortunately, was louder than his voice that it suddenly became concerning, but she didn't think much of it as of the moment. 

Iwaizumi still continued, leaving the girl surprised. "And when you were sensitive, it pretty much gives us an effect as well. When you were sad, we can't help but be said with you, not because we were close friends, but because we had this _connection_ , you know? That's why we were always careful in watching over you. We didn't want you to be... to be let down."

"Oh..." [Name] muttered under breath, still watching the boy in front of her with wide eyes and he _still_ continued. "But you know what? Everything about you, I really, _really_ liked. Literally everything."

There it was. That loud drumming against her chest that was concerning a little while ago... suddenly became red flags that it was almost ready to burst. Butterflies made their way unexpectedly to her stomach and she clenched her shirt due to instinct. This was _very weird_ and _very unfamiliar_ and what she was feeling right now, didn't exactly feel right or wrong. It was okay, in between, but she still didn't know what it was.

But then it clicked. She audibly _heard_ that click inside her mind.

The sun was blindingly bright above Iwaizumi, that it made his features clearly visible. His soft yet subtle freckles that adorned his cheeks, the specks of black inside of his thin, brown pupils, his hair that was outlined by the yellow, vivid sun and finally, his plump although thin lips that were shaded with a warm color of peach.

[Name] was _breathless_. 

Iwaizumi glowed under the sun. He was _beautiful_. 

Exactly, right at this moment, as if time had stopped, as if the world had stopped turning and fate decided to make everything surrounding them stop. Her heart ached in a way that again, she couldn't explain and it worried her. Her heartbeat was now beating louder in her ribcage and it occurred to her that even though she always saw Iwaizumi's genuine smile, she had _never_ seen him like this—under a new light that caught her way off guard. It was different, _very different_ , and her heart still ached.

She must've noticed that she was staring at him for too long, judging by the way Iwaizumi looked at her with a confused expression. She was confused herself, but how would she explain what she felt to Iwaizumi? He would definitely find her weird, but surely he had a name to what she was feeling right now. 

Thankfully, she didn't tell him and just coughed, closing her eyes long enough for her to collect herself as quickly as she could and give Iwaizumi a small smile that covered her confusion.

"Thank you," [Name] began, and _thank god_ she didn't stutter, "I really appreciate it. Really. Everything. But you somehow always catch me off guard, I didn't think you would be _that_ sentimental or genuine." She was now comfortable enough to tease him, and fortunately, the nervousness died in her system.

Iwaizumi punched her shoulder lightly while chuckling, "Oh come on. As if you're not sentimental yourself. You're quite the drama queen."

[Name], in the meantime, allowed herself to forget whatever she felt moments ago. It was useless to pry on it longer, since again, she didn't have a name to whatever she felt. She decided to just enjoy the rest of her lunch break with Iwaizumi, talking about whatever they remembered back when they were kids, from Oikawa's petty and annoying antics, to [Name]'s mother being pushy in convincing Iwaizumi to dress up as the little mermaid during halloween season in their preschool.

Deep down inside, [Name] knew that what she felt a while ago wasn't actually that bad.

It actually felt _nice_.

 **_________________________** **_________________________** **________________**


	2. selfless — goshiki tsutomu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas winter break, and [Name]'s left to do her group's project alone. 
> 
> Though maybe it's not that bad, since she's got someone there for her after all.

[Name] was selfless.

Selfless than any person you'd imagine.

Selfless to the point where she'd do anything just so other people would be satisfied and relaxed. It wasn't particularly a good thing, but she grew up in a household where people helped other people more often than not. Maybe she took that a little too seriously, that's why it was embedded in her heart and soul to help anyone in need—even if she was oblivious to those people who didn't really deserved help at all.

That's why she's on the way to school, on a cold winter's morning, just to do their school project even though she already gave her part of the share. It wasn't because she wanted to do more—she was already done and had to finish other projects in a rush to take care of this one—but because most of her group mates had something to do during break and she was unfortunately the only one who's left alone to do nothing in the dorms.

[Name] fished for her cellphone inside her jacket, her breath white and visible with every step she took. On her phone it showed 6:35 AM, exactly 15 minutes left before the school would open to all the students who wished to use any of the rooms or facilities they had. 

Far from the distance, [Name] could see a familiar figure with clean black locks. The person was tall, not too lanky and a had an okay build, and was just standing by the gate, waiting for somebody. She squinted her eyes, and with every nearing step, the person from afar began to look like someone she knew, and damn she was right. It was Goshiki, with a scarf wrapped around his neck, clad in his casual wear of a shirt, jeans and a parka.

Goshiki seemed to notice someone approaching, and lifted his head to meet [Eye-color] colored orbs. His face lit up. A big smile adorned his features. "[Name]!" He waved at the girl, a little too excited early in the morning.

Like usual, [Name] waved her hand right back and shot him a smile of her own. "Mornin', Tsutomu."

"What are you doing here?" Goshiki perked, scanning [Name] and noticing a few books she was holding. "Studying? A project?"

"Yep, a project." [Name] replied.

"I'm here for the same reason," the first-year stated, now walking by [Name]'s side as they entered the school gate. "But my group mates aren't here. They're back at their homes, enjoying the bliss of winter break while I'm here stuck doing all of the work. Sucks, right?"

[Name] giggled, seeing the small pout formed on Goshiki's lips. She sighed into the air, breath releasing a puff of white cloud. "Yeah. But we're actually the same. Guess breaks are never really meant to be on our schedules, huh?"

Goshiki hummed in agreement. "Can't we just, you know, tell the teachers about this? Surely they'd do something considering their students aren't on break." He said, "And for the record, they shouldn't even be giving us projects before break and having the deadline within the period. It's such a mess."

"I can agree with you on that one."

The entrance of the school campus was right ahead, and the two of them brought their school I.D.s out to show to the guard who was standing right by the entrance. 

Reaching the stairs, [Name] looked over her shoulder briefly and saw that no student was behind them. It was only the two of them inside the campus, and maybe a few teachers as well, and that was saying something. "We're really only the people here," she said and looked back ahead to meet the guard's smile. She gave her I.D. for him to check, Goshiki following as well.

"Unfortunately, yes." Goshiki finally said after they said their thanks to the guard, before heading inside past the lockers and falling silent again.

The walk to the library was a little bit far. That's why they took their time looking around the classrooms and hallways—and noticed how dead silent everything was. It was cold, _too cold_ , the winter air of December piercing through even the thickest of concrete walls that surrounded them. Though the sky was bright, it looked dim and somehow the school casted its own small clouds inside of the campus to make it look duller than ever. [Name] shuddered at the gust of wind that passed by them.

"You cold?" [Name] almost jumped when she felt Goshiki peeking to see her face. "Why did you even wear a jacket? You should've worn your parka like how I did!" There it was, one of his goofy smiles, as he pointed at the parka he wore proudly.

A giggle escaped the girl's lips. She simply shook her head, "I thought I woke up late so I rushed to eat breakfast and just grabbed my jacket from the coat rack," She said, "But yeah. I then knew I was a dumb idiot for not checking the time, and now here I am, shuddering like the cold-sensitive person I am."

"Here."

A scarf was now being wrapped around her neck, and before she could protest, Goshiki had finished tying the fabric and settled the end of the scarf over her shoulder with a grin. "Now you're warm."

Thank god the scarf covered half of her face, because if it didn't, then the first-year would've seen the bright red hue dusted on her cheeks. [Name] wasn't still used to this, but she knew that Goshiki was just like her, selfless and cared for other people more than himself.

"Thanks." [Name]'s voice came out muffled. She adjusted the scarf and lowered it to free half of her face, "But I didn't really need it. I'm fine as I am—"

"Oh you need it." Goshiki immediately cuts her off. "That blush on your face says so. It's like 12 degrees here."

"So you're not cold?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I can handle winter better than you do."

[Name] squinted her eyes playfully at the boy, "Well, thanks for stating the obvious, Mr. Ace of the year."

"Hey! I _will_ become the ace!"

"And I'm fine being cold."

"Whatever. I _will_ become the ace. Ushijima-san even said that I'd have to work hard if ever I wanted to be called that." Goshiki huffed in annoyance, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And I am working hard. Anyways, that's out of topic. You, wear the scarf to warm up. That's it, end of conversation."

"But you're shivering..." [Name] teased, "Here, take it back—"

"No, no, no!" Goshiki's face was now fuming red, and [Name] could see steam animatedly shoot out of his own ears. He quickly placed his hands around the scarf to prevent [Name] from removing it. The girl giggled. He was really cute right now. "J-just take care of yourself. Wake up early next time. You're—you're w-welcome."

Without any more words, Goshiki walked on ahead of her, muttering words under his breath that couldn't be heard. It was cute, this habit of his, how he was easily embarrassed whenever someone found out he was being caring. It was one of his most noticeable features—how he cared for other people even though he was a tsundere himself. Even on the court, he would suddenly hand out water bottles to everyone, taking the job of their manager, and one time even bought the whole team snacks to cool down from practice.

No one was complaining though. Especially [Name].

**_______________________**

"So...were you actually waiting for someone?"

Goshiki flinched in his seat. [Name] raised her eyebrow at him.

They were now in the library—and as expected, they were the only students to occupy the whole place to themselves. 

[Name] remembered how she saw Goshiki by the gates first thing in the morning, minding his business with his cellphone as if he was waiting for someone, but followed her inside soon after their conversation. Wasn't he supposed to be waiting someone? And what was with him agreeing that they're the only students on campus?

_What?_

"Uhm... yeah, I was—uh, waiting for someone."

"Hm. Really?"

Goshiki eyes were glued hot to the book he was reading. He didn't give her a glance, yet the gulp he took was audibly heard. This made [Name] more curious than before.

"I was supposed to meet up with Tendou-san, since he asked me to finish a few papers Coach Washijo gave him." His voice shook, "And uh—he just messaged me earlier, when you saw me, that he wasn't going to make it since Ushijima-san asked him out to buy chocolates or whatever for Christmas."

 _Reasonable_ , [Name] thought. But not reasonable enough to cover his nervous aura. If that was the reason, then what was he nervous for? So, she decided to tease him a little.

"From what I've heard, Tsutomu," [Name] started, "Reon-san was supposed to be the one taking care of the club papers. He's the self-proclaimed manager after all. He takes care of papers really quickly and efficiently."

Goshiki sweatdropped. His gaze never faltered, but he did try to look sideways with his lips shut into a thin, hard line.

"Oh, and if he was busy, then he could've told Washijo-sensei and the old man would've understood him. It's Christmas break after all, and he wasn't as inconsiderate as our teachers. He cared about his pupils more than our teachers did." [Name] continued, flickering her eyes to the first-year who still had his head down. She smirked, "But I guess you're selfless enough to take care of the papers, so yeah. I believe you."

There was a relieved sigh. Goshiki's stiff figure melted to relaxation, and he even went as far as to prop his elbow up the table and place his chin on top of his hand. "I don't even get why you were going to chew me our for leaving someone behind."

"Well, I don't even get why you were nervous in the first place."

Goshiki visibly flinched. 

"You could've just told me why, then I would've understood you."

"Yeah, right." Goshiki breathed out, "But you're actually scary when you're asking a question. It's like I was being interrogated or something."

"Do I?" she batted her eyelashes and tilted her head, attempting to sway the first-year into thinking that she wasn't—but what she didn't expect was that the blush he had earlier came back in almost an instant. "Am I intimidating?"

"Y-yes."

[Name] didn't say anything anymore, and just sighed. She dropped her head down to focus on what she was supposed to finish, and grabbed her pen to twirl. Goshiki, on the other hand, glued his eyes back onto the book he was reading—his face an incredibly hue of bright red.

There was silence.

An absolutely _deafening_ silence.

"Okay, fine. I can't do this anymore."

A sudden buzz of electricity shot [Name] at her feet that rose up to her chest area. She tore her gaze away from her notebook and to Goshiki's chocolate brown eyes. He was sweat dropping.

"I came here because of the project—yes, but also..." he trailed off and averted his eyes from [Name]'s. He was silent for long enough that she thought he wouldn't continue his sentence at all.

"Because I wanted to accompany you," he said at last.

"Oh." [Name] subconsciously replied, staring down the boy.

Goshiki cleared his throat for a moment. The air was a bit tense, and the comforting aura the cold winter day had brought upon them was suddenly non-existent. He continued, "I overheard your classmates the other day at the cafeteria. They were planning to intentionally leave you behind to do all the work so they could enjoy the break themselves and they were even laughing. I hated it."

Needless to say, [Name] wasn't a bit shocked with Goshiki's words. She'd expected it, people taking advantage of her selflessness. But she ignored them and continued anyway, seeing that it's okay to keep herself busy and helping others instead of slacking off. It was sort of training for her as well.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Goshiki asked. "I just told you your classmates wanted to ditch you. They succeeded."

"I expected it," [Name] blurted out. "It's nothing to worry about, really." One corner of her mouth lifted upwards, but it didn't look like a smile to Goshiki. "I'm used to it, and it's okay."

There was a frown on Goshiki's face. "I mean, I get you. But aren't you tired?"

"Tired of _what_ exactly?" It was [Name]'s turn to ask now, and the frown on Goshiki's face dropped. His expression was unreadable. "I don't get tired of anything—"

"Of being selfless." Goshiki stated. His gaze was firmly locked onto [Name]'s, and didn't give away the slightest bit of nervousness.

[Name] could only slump her cheek on top of the table with a sigh. She looked at the boy, "You're selfless yourself. Don't _you_ ever get tired of it too?"

"I do. But at least I know when people are being too full of themselves. Or worse, manipulative." 

The girl didn't move in her seat. Her eyes were dead set on the shelf beside them—the usual vivid [Eye-color] color on her orbs dulled. It's true—she was _too_ selfless for her to not notice. Even if people around her used her selflessness to their advantage, she wouldn't bat an eyelash. Because it's okay. Because that's what she was used to, growing up. It wasn't bad to be selfless per say, but she took it a tad bit far than needed.

"[Name]."

[Name] shrugged in her seat. "It's just how I am. I'm trying to change that, but I was too used to being like that, that I can't even change."

She didn't get it. She was frustrated because she wasn't as frustrated as she needed to be. She was okay, even though it took her a few months to convince herself that. Stress gnawed at her entirety bit by bit, until it ate her up whole. She didn't let it get to her; all those sleepless nights, those deadlines rushed, those times for leisure and break— _wasted_. It didn't occur to her how heartless she was to herself, taking everything as they are without even considering if they were good for her or not.

Tears unknowingly rolled down her cheeks.

"[Name]."

"Hey, tell me. It _is_ actually okay for me to be like this, right?" [Name]'s voice cracked in the middle. She's not yet done talking, but the words in her throat threatened to stay. She was wiping and wiping the tears away—but they just wouldn't disappear. 

There was an unsettling feeling inside of her chest that burned dimly. She reached her hand up to clutch the fabric of her blouse, squinting as she tried to understand why was she feeling this way. Out of all the times she could've felt this way, why now? Why did she let other people's manipulations get to her _now?_

Ah. It's because someone _finally_ pointed it out to her.

"I hate myself." [Name]'s tone came out blank, but the venom in her voice was restrained. It wasn't intentional. But she was unconsciously trying to not sound disappointed. "I hate myself for being like this. I hate myself for being weak and susceptible to _everything—_ "

A hand was placed on top of hers. 

She shot her head up from the table, and saw Goshiki looking at his hand that was warmly on top of hers. The cold winter breeze toned down to warmth—and she was rendered speechless.

"Look..." Goshiki began, now looking at [Name]. "I'm selfless myself, you know that. I don't like that about myself sometimes. But you don't have to hate yourself just because you care about other people's well beings."

[Name] could only stare at him in silence. Goshiki watched as he lined his fingers to the girl's, and slots his between her slender ones. They fit nicely. "I know that you're trying to change. It doesn't happen quickly, but there's progress. Remember, slow progress is still progress, and starting small is normal. What's important is that you recognize that you still help other people even though they don't need your help at all."

They didn't move for a few seconds. [Name] swore she could hear her heartbeat drumming erratically against her ribcage more than necessary. It was still warm—and the fingers that interlocked hers weren't helping at all. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

"And I—uh... came here because I was worried that you'd be the only student in campus. Or worse, the only person to step foot inside a deserted place." Goshiki confessed, scratching his cheek. "I didn't want you to be left alone here. Oh, and I also wanted to finish the project somewhere quiet. I can't focus with my two sisters bringing their boyfriends over for video games or something."

Finally, soft giggles spill from [Name]'s lips. Goshiki perked up, actually proud of himself for making the girl at least react positively. He gave himself a pat on the back for that.

"Yep, sucks to be single." He continued, still not removing his hand from her. He didn't want to—and he wouldn't want to unless [Name] did it first. 

"Then how about Yoshida-san from class 3?" [Name] spoke, a teasing smile stretched her mouth upwards. "People always thought you two were a thing because of how she frequently went to the clubroom to support _you_ only."

Goshiki shook his head, "Nah. Not my type. But since people call me a ' _volleyball idiot_ ', and I think Yoshida-san's the only girl that likes me, then the thought of me growing old single isn't entirely unfounded."

[Name] hummed thoughtfully. She didn't budge at all, but the tears were still falling from her eyes even if she didn't make a sound. Of course, the pain wouldn't go away that easily.

"So, don't worry. We're the same. I'll help you change if you'd like," Goshiki now reached his free hand to wipe away the tears from [Name]'s eyes with his thumb. He smiled. "And of course, I'd help you spike volleyballs into your group mates' asses so they'd know not to mess with you next time, okay?"

Now, [Name] laughed at that, nodding. Goshiki laughed along as well, his chest now held a warm, soothing sensation he's sure he only felt when he was around her. He ignored that for now, and focused on the bright smile on her face as she heartily laughed. 

His hand comfortably rested on her cheek. He looked at her fondly.

 _This is good_ , Goshiki thought. _She's smiling_. 

The topic dropped, and the tense, downcast atmosphere that just came moments ago, disappeared within seconds because of the both of their laughter echoing across the empty, dull expanse of the library. 

On a cold, winter Monday morning in December—in a place where only the two of them shared—two people who had the trait of being selfless, for the first time placed their happiness first and allowed theirselves to drown in the small yet mellow feeling that grew in their hearts.

**_EXTENDED:_ **

They were now walking home from a small convenience store, seeing that they ended up hungry after finishing their project for 2-3 hours. 

[Name] smiled at the clouded sun. "Waaah, I've never had a meat bun for _ages_. This brings back so many memories."

"What do you mean ' _never_ '? I always treated you meat buns every after practice. I place them in those little brown paper bags then pass them to you," Goshiki says between chewing. "And then we'd all just go home after. I've never heard you complain about not having one, so I assumed you got yours already."

"Huh?" [Name] tilted her head with a curious expression. "But whenever the paper bag reached me, it would always be empty."

Goshiki stopped in his tracks.

_Oh god._

"Tsutomu?"

"That's why Tendou-san always had a second meat bun for back-up." He mumbled to himself, eyes low and dark. [Name] looked at him worriedly from afar.

"Uhh... Tsutomu?"

There was a loud scream, and [Name] flinched, almost dropping her meat bun. One moment, Goshiki was standing, the next—well, Goshiki was on the floor with his back slouched over. 

He yelled, "I should've known! I spent almost 200 yen for Tendou-san _everyday_ thinking that they were giving _you_ the meat buns!" He screams again. "This is a crisis! I will never forgive him!"

Passersby were beginning to look at them suspiciously and [Name] was already sweat-dropping. She sighed, walking towards Goshiki with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Tsutomu... people are staring."

"I'll treat you to meat buns _everyday_ and _I_ will be the one giving them to you from now on." With that, Goshiki shot up from his position and quickly grabbed [Name]'s hand to now jog back....home, [Name] assumed.

Well, [Name] was selfless after all, so she really didn't mind people getting her food if they were hungry. She was always okay with that. But now, looking at Goshiki, who was willing to help her change into a much better selfless person, she thought that it wasn't always okay for her to be selfless especially if people took advantage of that trait of hers.

Smiling, she removed her hand from Goshiki and adjusted to interlock both of their fingers together. Goshiki's ears turned 5 shades darker than red, and she chuckled, allowing him to lead the way home.

Let's just say Tendou was aggressively (heh, annoyingly) nagged at by Goshiki after Christmas break.


	3. breakfast — kageyama tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama found himself in your bed. With you beside him.

[Name] woke up with a warm feeling on her head.

She tried to move around a bit, with her eyes still closed, and felt that there was something restricting her to do her usual unconscious morning wide-arm and leg stretches. Huffing in annoyance, she gave up, and instead peeked open her right eye to see if she was on the ground or something.

But no.

She was met with a navy blue fabric of some sorts, and the soothing smell of cinnamon. The last time she remembered using the spice was sometime last week, while baking cookies, and then she never brought the container into her room. 

So, why the hell did it smell like cinnamon, and why can't she move on her bed?

[Name] gathered all of her thoughts and reminisced whatever the hell she did last night or this _morning_ after finishing her paper, and boy does she not remember eating anything cinnamon related at all. Also, she remembered that she _never_ bought a pillow that seemed like it had two arms and was colored navy blue. She tried and tried again to match together bits and pieces of whatever of her mind's left and...

_Oh my god._

Busting her eyes wide open, she looked upward and hit something that made a low sound. _Oh my god_ , she panicked again, ignoring the sharp pain on her head and just—shakes the _person_ who had their arms wrapped loosely around her thin waist. 

The person immediately opened their eyes and looked down as well—and that was it. [Name] couldn't believe who she saw first thing in the morning. Her heart banged against her chest as if it wanted to explode and she swore at the back of her mind that she would force her heart out of her own ribcage and scream at it to shut the hell up. Because who she saw, was none other than...

... _Kageyama Tobio._

Both of them _shrieked_.

Kageyama pushed [Name] away from his arms and fell harshly on the wooden floor, head first. There was a loud thud that was accompanied by an audible 'oof' and [Name] was on the other side of the bed, dead on her back. Her heart was still running miles.

She was in bed with Kageyama. The Kageyama Tobio who was absolutely the first person who'd ever be embarrassed of any physical contact—let alone with a girl. His arms were wrapped around her waist and their faces were only inches away, their breaths intermingling every time they inhaled. Their legs were _tangled_ , so to say, and in summary: their proximity seemed too intimate for closure.

[Name] suddenly remembered the events from yesterday. She was only supposed to tutor him for English Literature since he sucked _so bad_ at it—"Hey, what the hell!"—and that Kageyama himself asked if she could tutor him at _her_ house, not his. It was kind of weird, [Name] thought to herself, but saw that there was no harm in it. In fact, she lived alone, with her parents working over seas and she was pretty much responsible for things to go out of hand. So, she agreed.

The problem was... they forgot that time had passed, and Kageyama ended up staying late than expected. He lived somewhere down the mountains, and _god_ it was dangerous to walk down there especially at midnight. So as a last resort, [Name] asked if Kageyama could just stay at her house for one night, considering the situation and since it was Saturday tomorrow after all. The setter agreed in a heartbeat.

But how, _how_ in the world did they end up sleeping _together_ in _one bed?_

Well, [Name] felt Kageyama scramble on the futon for so many times that she thought he couldn't sleep because the floor was too cold for his liking—especially it was wooden _and_ varnished. So of course, it would be colder than expected. She then asked him to just sleep in her bed, and she'll sleep on the floor since she's used to sleeping on the futon for god knows how long, but the setter declined. Kageyama instead hopped up on the bed and scooted _way_ too close to the edge of the bed so that they'd have some sort of distance. [Name] placed a pillow in between them and told Kageyama to scoot closer, so he did, because he saw the pillow already.

That was the last thing she remembered before accepting darkness and falling into a deep and sound slumber.

A groan from the setter snapped [Name] from her thoughts and she panicked. She completely forgot that he fell on the wooden floor with a very loud thud.

"Kage—!" [Name] shot up from the bed and frantically rushed to see if the setter was alright. He was, but wasn't at the same time. He clutched his head with both hands and his eyebrows were furrowed. _Oh no_. "I am s-so, so sorry I did not expect that y—"

"It's _fine_ ," Kageyama hissed. "I'm sorry for pushing you too." He slowly rose up from the floor and [Name] panicked to help him up, but to no avail. Kageyama ended rubbing his ass and head in pain and the girl just stood there in front of him, eyes filled with worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" [Name] asked. "Th-that fall was surely loud. Let me just check if you hit your head too hard," she insisted, and inched her way towards the setter who now only had one hand on his head. 

The setter didn't move from his place yet, but flinched when he felt warm hands on his head. He really didn't notice [Name] on her tip-toes to check if his head actually had a concussion or not. When he noticed how close their faces were, blood rose to his cheeks and he suddenly was a few shades darker than red. 

A sigh of relief can be heard. She said, "Great, there's no concussions. Only a small bump, but there's nothing an ice pack and ointment can't do!"

Suddenly, a loud growl echoed across the room. The two of them looked at each other, and then Kageyama's hand instinctively covered his stomach with a bashful expression. A few more shades of red layered on his face. [Name] giggled, "But there's a hungry fella here. So why don't I—uh, whip us up some good ol' breakfast, huh? Whaddya' think?"

Finally, there was a reaction from Kageyama. He nodded. "Th-thanks." Then averted his eyes from the ground to [Name]'s [Eye-color] colored ones. Guilt gnawed at him as well for pushing her earlier on the bed. "I'm...sorry I pushed you too. I was just surprised you were there."

"Oh it's fine, I fell on the bed anyway." [Name] bent down to grab her slippers from under the bed and slipped them on easily for comfort. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed proudly, "Then let's go down the kitchen! I'm cooking us some traditional sunny side eggs, bacon and buttered toast."

Needless to say, Kageyama's face lit up.

**_______________________**

"So, how does it smell?"

"Hmmm... good. Actually, _really_ good."

"Wow, you're really generous with the compliments, huh?" [Name] smiled from the other side of the kitchen. Kageyama sat on one of the stools behind the marble dinner table, sipping on the glass of ice cold milk [Name] got him just a few minutes ago. From a groggy in pain not-a-morning person, he turned into a 5 year old kid who got the biggest cake out of all of his classmates.

He was undeniably adorable, especially for a 16 year-old teenager like him. He was happily drinking his milk, legs kept together properly with a _very_ satisfied look adorning his features. [Name] guessed that mornings were really fitted for Kageyama if and only if he had milk first thing after waking up.

And good thing she did have a carton of milk in the fridge.

"Just wait a while more, Kageyama-kun." [Name] chimed, earning a small hum from Kageyama. She was busy frying the honey-cured bacon she had left in the freezer, right after she finished cooking sunny-side eggs that were runny—just how the two of them liked. The plate of eggs were right beside the stove, and [Name] felt the setter's eyes focused on the dish beside her. She giggled.

"What do you usually pair with eggs?" she asked, "Because I pair mine with curry. But not sunny side, though. Soft boiled eggs."

There was no response.

 _Maybe I'm being too comfortable with him?_ She thought to herself, and looked over her shoulder to see if Kageyama was okay—

He was blushing. Blushing _hard_.

_What?_

"Kageyama-kun?

"I _love_ curry with soft-boiled eggs." He blurted out with the straightest face [Name] has ever seen _anywhere_. This was certainly unexpected, but Kageyama still continued. "I've always wanted to ask my how to cook that because I know I'd burn the whole kitchen down if I tried to cook other things."

_Well, isn't he talkative now?_

"I'm actually glad we share the same favorite food, Kageyama-kun." [Name] flips the bacon, a soft sizzling sound audible from where she stood. There was a smile on her face and looked back at Kageyama, "Maybe I'd teach you some day? Just ask me whenever, and you're always welcome back here, okay?"

To that, Kageyama couldn't resist. "Of course."

The sun was shining brightly outside, the golden sunlight shining through the window and hitting [Name]'s figure, making her look like she was glowing. It was really a beautiful sight—not the girl herself, but she was also pretty too—but the sight of someone waking up with you, and cooking breakfast for you. The last time he found a sight this beautiful was when his mother was cooking for him. She still does, up until this day, but he was used to it. Another person cooking breakfast for him, a person as kind, as smart and as pretty as [Name] was different.

His view right now was amazing.

There it was, that burning sensation in his chest that he knew all too well. He wasn't as dumb as other people took him for, and he definitely wasn't oblivious to his feelings at all. He may be a volleyball idiot, an athlete who's powered solely by volleyball, but he's got his own feelings to deal with, too. He'll never admit to anyone what he was feeling right now, but only to himself.

He heard his mother's words echo in his mind.

" _The person who's willing to take care of you, help you, and_ ** _cook_ **_you..._ "

Kageyama looked at [Name]'s satisfied smile as she looked at what she cooked earlier.

"... _you'll learn to love them someday._ "

_I think I've already learned that, mom._

He asked his heartbeat to shut up right now, much like how he shut himself up.

[Name] went to their table, placed down the two plates of food before them and laughed heartily. "This isn't the best I could make, but here's what I offer for breakfast," her laughs died down to a grin, and she pulled out a chair to sit down, "But there's nothing better than a simple breakfast first thing in the morning, right?"

She beamed at him with that smile of hers.

 _That_ one smile.

"Yeah," Kageyama finally answered, and reached for the spoon and fork that was beside the plates. 

The rest of the morning was filled with nothing but laughter, jokes, and agreements the both of them didn't expect from each other. It looks like they had more things in common except for favorite foods, and that says something. Especially for a quiet, focused person like Kageyama—who also had his fair share of clumsiness _and_ dorkiness, [Name] would like to add.

They spent their time wisely, finished their food with no left-overs whatsoever, and even helped each other clean the dishes. The bump on Kageyama's head was easily forgotten, not until [Name] had accidentally touched his head while wiping off bubbles that somehow flew its way over the setter's raven hair. Soon after, they went to tend the small bump at the back of his head, and he unexpectedly asked if he could stay even longer at her house.

[Name] didn't say no, and didn't have the heart to.

**_______________________**

**_EXTENDED:_ **

Kageyama was staring at [Name] too much. Everyone started to notice, even Tsukishima.

"Do you want to pick a fight with [Name]-san or something, Bakageyama?" The setter jolted when he heard his rowdy partner's unnecessarily loud voice. He whipped his head to Hinata and instinctively smacked his head, leaving the smaller male to almost fall face first on the ground. "What the hell—"

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Oh ho ho... what's this?" Tanaka somehow joined the conversation, a knowing grin on his face. He chuckled evilly. "Our Kageyama's staring at girls now?" Kageyama glared at him. "I thought you were the type to die old alone."

The other team members held their giggles to themselves, even Daichi, but he cleared his throat. "That was too rude, Tanaka. He's still a growing teen after all."

"Yeah," Sugawara joined in, "Of course he'd want a girlfriend like [Name]-san, I suppose."

The way Kageyama just nodded his head made everyone in the court drop what they were doing. Tsukishima looked _disgusted_. Hinata was bewildered. Suga and Daichi blanked out and the two loud second years shut up for longer than 5 seconds—a world record.

They were so _surprised_.

"Ah wait," Kageyama said, and squinted to where [Name] was standing. She was in her own world with Yachi and Kiyoko, and the three of them were laughing. Heaven on Earth. He stood quietly, deep in thought.

"No. Why not make her my wife, then?" Kageyama blurted out.

There was silence.

Silence.....

No one _moved._

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!_ "


	4. fire & ice (pt. 2) — iwaizumi hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, practice is done. Iwa-chan's headed out."
> 
> "Thank you, Tooru. I couldn't thank you any better."
> 
> "Oh please," Oikawa snorted at the other line. "Just a free meal to that new restaurant across the street would suffice. Oh, and alien movies with me. Not with Iwa-chan, but with me only." He said, and [Name] tried to stifle her laugh. "If he accepts your confession, then double treat me milk bread for three consecutive days. Got it?"
> 
> "Yes, sir." Giggles finally spilled from her lips.
> 
> "Okay, good. Now go on. He's outside now."
> 
> [Name]'s about to confess her feelings. But soon enough, before she even has the chance to, the words "fire and ice" suddenly has a different, bitter meaning that she never ever expected.

**_1 HOUR BEFORE THE CONFESSION_ **

[Name] found herself standing before the school's volleyball club room. She could hear the loud sound of volleyballs hitting against the wooden floor, along with the team's incoherent, muffled shouts from across the door. Nervous as she was, she decided not to barge in to disturb their practice, but instead, move towards the window a few feet away from the door to peek at what they were doing, or more importantly—if Iwaizumi was there at all.

She stood on her tiptoes, gripping the windowpane with her small fingers as tightly as she could in order not to fall down, and looked inside the court. As expected, the players were busy as ever, Oikawa at the far edge of the court just before the serving line—she thought—teaching that kid Kindaichi on how to serve better. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sitting on the bench, wiping off their sweat with their drinks in hand. The libero, who she forgot, and Kunimi were busy playing against each other to practice receives. Finally, low and behold, Iwaizumi was right there, standing on the opposite side of the court from Oikawa, and was positioned to do a jump serve.

[Name] sighed, and now stood properly on her feet, relieved that somehow Iwaizumi was at practice and that she could at least wait for him _before_ she confessed her feelings.

 _Ah, right_. She thought to herself. _I was going to confess my feelings, that's why I was here._

"[Name]-san?"

[Name] flinched _hard_ at the mention of her name and at the voice she unexpectedly heard behind her, and when she turned around to see who it was, it was none other than Yahaba himself, holding a sports drink in hand, with a towel wrapped around his neck. The girl bashfully laughed and rubbed her nape.

"Yahaba-kun. Nice to meet you here."

"Mhm." He responded briefly. "Are you looking for someone? Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san?"

"Ah yes, I was. But don't worry, I already saw them. I'll just wait for them here." [Name] said, "Now go back to practice. I'm sure they're looking for you already."

Yahaba gave her a small smile, "Why don't you come in? I'm sure Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san would be pleased to see you in court." He said, "And also it's pretty cool in there. Much cooler than here outside."

"Ah no, I'm fine!" [Name] waved her hands quickly, "I'll just wait for them inside the school. I have things to uh—finish there. Yeah, finish." She finished it off with a nervous smile, and she's hoping the second year wouldn't notice.

"If you insist. But if you want, you can still go inside the court." Was Yahaba's last reply, before bowing to her slightly and jogging off to enter the court to practice as well.

[Name] was late in saying goodbye, with her hand still in the air. She closed her fist, dropping it by her side with a relieved sigh. For a second, while talking to Yahaba, she swore she felt the familiar gaze of _someone_ from inside of the gym. She only ignored it though, and now turned her heel to go back inside the school, not actually returning to _finish_ something.

On the way back, she weirdly remembered how everything fell into place; how she came to accept her feelings for Iwaizumi, how she ranted at Oikawa about her struggles with it—" _Tooru, I can't believe I like him so much that he's unhealthy for my heart." "Well, why don't you confess to him already. Maybe then he'll reciprocate your feelings for him." "Oh hell no! That's impossible!" "You idiot coward."_ —and how she came to the point of confessing to him. Everything happened in a flash that it was hard to believe that all of these moments happened in the past 3 years.

Then, [Name] started to wonder. What if she never talked to Oikawa about her feelings for Iwaizumi that night?

**_3 YEARS BEFORE THE CONFESSION_ **

" _[Name]-chan, you like him._ "

"What?!" [Name] screamed incredulously against her phone that night. Apparently, after [Name] and Iwaizumi's heart to heart talk during lunch break—and during the time where Oikawa was nowhere to be found, " _traitors!_ " he added—she dialed Oikawa's phone number the moment she slumped herself on top of her bed with her heart still beating against her chest.

She told Oikawa absolutely _every_ detail of their conversation, even the moment when she thought that Iwaizumi was beautiful under the sunlight, and also how she felt exactly at that time. The setter was not that surprised to hear her rambles, therefore him ending up saying that [Name] liked the ace and [Name] denying it over and over again.

Oikawa's sigh can be hear loud and clear across the line, " _I swear to god, [Name]-chan, deny it one more time and I will go over there and deal with your ass in the worst way possible_."

[Name] dismissed the brunette's threat almost immediately and whined, "But are you sure that _that's_ what I'm feeling? What if I was just too touched, what if I was just amazed that he actually complimented me in that way—"

" _You even said yourself that his compliments impacted you more than other people's compliments, right? Even my compliments_."

"Yes."

" _And that your heart beats unusually fast whenever he compliments you?_ "

"Uh. Yes."

" _Then that's it! We shouldn't be arguing in the first place, you know!_ "

"It doesn't mean that whenever my heart beats fast, it means that I'm giddy or actually feel butterflies in my stomach, Oikawa." [Name] was now gritting her teeth and god, she heard another audible sigh from the other line. Oikawa was definitely not having it.

" _[Name]-chan, you're absolutely hopeless. I really can't understand you_."

"I'm sorry okay!" [Name] whisper-yelled, allowing herself to fall on top of her bed and Oikawa heard a small 'oof' from her. "It's just that... I'm really not good at handling these things. It's my first time to encounter these... these _feelings_ or whatever you call them, and it's actually more stressful than I've ever imagined."

" _It's really simple, [Name]-chan. You're just making it hard for yourself to understand_." Oikawa's voice was now low, yet not too low to imply that he was mad, but he was a bit frustrated with convincing his friend to succumb to her feelings and just _face_ it.

[Name] was silent for a few minutes. But Oikawa had something else in mind, so he just went for it.

" _Okay. For starters, can you describe to me what Iwa-chan is to you?_ "

Oikawa heard her gulp. She was nervous, or rather _embarrassed_ , so he definitely knew it was way more than just _platonic_ feelings.

"He's... a really, really important friend to me. Like, ever since we were kids, I've always admired the way he handled everything. The way he talked to our other classmates, the way he answered all of homework..." [Name]'s voice suddenly trails off, and that was the moment her subconsciousness takes over her. "...how he comforts me at school whenever I get bad grades or fall down the slide face-first. How he holds my hand back in middle school just to pull me to places he wanted to visit, or even to the rooftop for us to eat lunch. I also like the way he smiles at me with those eyes of his. His bright, brown eyes seem just too endearing to me and I feel all warm inside."

The other line was awfully quiet, and it's because Oikawa was actually surprised to hear these words fall from [Name]'s mouth. He knew it, _expected_ it even, but it was still not short of a surprise to him. He knew she was in deep, but still continued to listen to her ramblings, clamping a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound to cut [Name]'s train of thought.

"My heart aches for some reason, Tooru. It really does. Not in a painful way, but in a pleasurable way? I don't feel pain, and it actually feels nice. My stomach also churns at the sight of him. And after what happened awhile ago, everything just became more confusing to me and somewhat... I don't know, satisfying? I have exactly no idea." Then, there was silence. A good 2-3 minutes of silence and quiet breathing. [Name] was wide-eyed on the other line, and Oikawa could imagine it. She raised a hand up to her mouth in disbelief and blinked once or twice, as if she was back to her normal self again. "Oh my god."

" _I told you_." There wasn't a hint of teasing in Oikawa's voice. There was only his smooth, honey like voice accompanied with a soft tone. [Name] furrowed her eyebrows. " _[Name]-chan, you're in way too deep, I'm telling you_."

[Name] didn't reply, but instead, pinched the bridge of her nose and her heartbeat ran erratically once more. _Now I've done it_ , she thinks to herself. _I actually like him._ The words echoed inside of her end as if on loop, but every time it repeated, it became clearer and clearer to her what she actually felt for her best friend.

 _I like Iwaizumi_.

That was it—the final blow. She finally admitted to herself that indeed, she liked Iwaizumi way more than just a friend. Maybe she was oblivious to it because she was so good putting up a front that she unintentionally bottled up her growing feelings for him inside of her heart—without even acknowledging them in the first place.

For the past few years, she had liked Iwaizumi as more than a friend, and now, she was unsure where it all began. Where she began to like him, though it did not worry her in the slightest. What mattered now was that she was finally able to confront her feelings and accept that what she felt for him was way beyond the line of platonic love. [Name] had bottled up her feelings for so long that when Iwaizumi told her how he saw [Name] throughout the years, everything just bursted and made her feel confused. That's why she didn't know why he suddenly looked _beautiful_ under the sun's golden rays.

Now that she knows how she feels about him, she tells Oikawa to shut his trap and never tell a single soul about what she had told him. It was too dangerous for someone to know, and she intended that if there came a point where Iwaizumu knew about her feelings for him, it had to come from _her_ , and no one else. Even Oikawa. But she trusted the setter, and everything was fine, so it was okay for someone to know how she felt about him. At least that someone was a person she very much trusted.

From then on, she dropped the topic of her feelings for Iwaizumi—but Oikawa still teased her here and there, earning either a whine or insult from [Name]—and instead, talked about how Iwaizumi had compared themselves to fire and ice. Of course she already told him how she was fire, but she never told him yet how Iwaizumi was ice.

She remembered their conversation.

_"And what about you? Why are you ice? Is it because your hard?" [Name] teasingly asked Iwaizumi, who now continued to eat his lunch, but talked in between chewing to answer [Name]'s rather interesting questions._

_He looked at her with a blank stare for a few seconds, then averted his gaze back down to his bento box. "Now that I think about it, it was because I wanted us to match? Because as a kid i though fire and ice was cool. So when I thought you were fire, I told myself that I was ice to go along with you. So we both looked cool together, y'know?"_

_[Name] hummed in response with a hand on her chin as if she was thinking. She was looking up at the sky in thought, but suddenly looked back at the eating man with a curious expression. "But now? Did your reason change? Since you thought about it and all."_

_"Well, of course. I have a totally different reason now."_

_"And what is it?"_

_"It's because I pretty much have this cold and hard exterior to my personality. Just like ice."_

_The girl did not think about that at all. Seriously, he was never cold. But she admitted that she really never knew that, since all her life, Iwaizumi was kind and sweet to her. So, she asked more. "How are you cold? You don't give me or Oikawa the cold shoulder—except the casual teasing."_

_"I never trust other people." Iwaizumi said, gently. "I also almost never get along with them to begin with. They don't warm up to me, vice versa, and no one really approaches me like they want friendship or something. Just approach me to confess, then that's it."_

_"But you know yourself that you're cold? Or like, unapproachable?"_

_"Something like that, yeah." Iwaizumu bites on his tempura. "But if I were to ask you," he craned his neck at [Name], who was busy looking anywhere but him, and asked, "How would you compare me to ice? Honestly. I won't judge or be offended."_

_That certainly made the gears in [Name]'s mind turn. She didn't really think of it that much—until Iwaizumi had to straight up say it to her. If he himself thought he was cold and had a hard exterior to people, then the only answer was—_

_"Then if people get to know you, they'd find that you're fun to be with. Just like how ice melts, it turns into cold water and it's refreshing."_

[Name] grinned at the memory, clearly remembering how Iwaizumi stopped chewing and almost choked—rice splattering on her face and she shrieked, chuckling with disgust in a joking manner.

She didn't believe that when Iwaizumi thought she was fire, he had to think of the next best thing that would match with fire, and that was the unexpectedly opposite ice. It was true, that fire and ice looked cool together and their colors meshed well, but even so, thinking that Iwaizumi had to be paired with her at all costs was what made her heart warm.

All of a sudden, she hoped that in the near future, they would be fire and ice—two very opposite things but are cool together—and would never separate for whatever reason the future might hold against them. [Name] assured herself that at all costs, she would prepare for anything, and that she would always be determined to stay by his side, protecting him, laughing with him, _loving_ him.

Even if it means he didn't reciprocate her feelings at all.

**_30 MINUTES BEFORE THE CONFESSION_ **

" _Alright, practice is done. Iwa-chan's headed out._ "

"Thank you, Tooru. I couldn't thank you any better."

" _Oh please_ ," Oikawa snorted at the other line. " _Just a free meal to that new restaurant across the street would suffice. Oh, and alien movies with me. Not with Iwa-chan, but with me only._ " He said, and [Name] snorted. " _If he accepts your confession, then double treat me milk bread for three consecutive days. Got it?_ "

"Yes, sir." [Name] laughed.

" _Okay, good. Now go on. He's outside now._ "

Just before [Name] could end with goodbye and press the endcall, Oikawa suddenly cursed on the other line but unfortunately the call had ended. [Name] chucked her phone inside of her school uniform's jacket, and dashed outside of the main entrance, straight to the clubroom. She hoped Iwaizumi was there, waiting for her at the door so that they could walk together back home as usual.

But he wasn't.

[Name] skids to a stop just right before the doors of the gym, and saw Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa, and the rest of them team headed outside, animatedly conversing with each other, before they saw her with that surprised expression of hers. Oikawa saw her, then looked just a few meters away from the club door, and _indeed_ , Iwaizumi was not there waiting for her or them, and he was absolutely nowhere to be found.

That uneasy feeling crept up to her again, but this time, more vivid and _real_.

"[Name]-san!" Kindaichi greeted and raised his hand at her, in which the girl greeted back. The other members then noticed her and gave their greetings as well, which she gladly returned, but not with a full smile on her face. She tried to suppress that feeling of nervousness building up inside of her, and hope it worked.

"Is Iwaizumi—uh, there?" [Name] now walked towards the group, who in return, closed their eyes to think for a moment. Hanamaki was the first to speak up.

"Someone called for him just a little while ago, I remember. I think they're at the baseball field? I kind of heard the conversation. But yeah, at the baseball field."

[Name]'s heart pounded, but for a completely different reason this time. She knew it. That uneasy feeling that crept up her spine, she knew it meant something _bad_. Or something bad for _her_ , at least.

"Oh right!" Matsukawa piped in the conversation, slinging his arm around Hanamaki's shoulder to join him. "Yeah, they're at the baseball field. A _girl_ came in the gym and asked for him. She was right on time too."

The other members nodded their heads, except for Oikawa. He looked at [Name] with the same expression she had earlier. _Fear_. _Sadness_. _Guilt_.

The girl lowered her head. "Okay. Thanks."

Just as she was about to walk off, Oikawa held her wrist and silently pleaded for her to not go, since he knew all too well what would happen to her if she did go. But she was stubborn, and carefully pried his hand off her wrist before giving him an apologetic smile, and walking away and soon breaking into a jog from the team just like _that_.

Everyone knew something was off. The way [Name] jogged towards the baseball field, and the way their captain stood in front of them with his head lowered as well. They have never seen him react like this ever since their loss to Karasuno, so they knew something was definitely happening, they knew something was up and it was anything far from _good_.

"I think... I'll follow [Name]."

Without a word, Oikawa ran towards where the girl went, and left his team with a heavy, _heavy_ atmosphere to deal with. They soon walked to their respective homes, but not before discussing what they think was happening to their ace, to their captain, and to their best friend.

**_15 M!NVT3S BEFOR3 THE CONF#S!IO?_ **

[Name] jogged, and jogged, and jogged, and _jogged_ towards the baseball field without any signs of stopping. She didn't know what she felt. She knew it was dumb to go after Iwaizumi _right now_ especially with what the team had told her. Iwaizumi was called by a girl.

A _girl_.

She wasn't selfish, no, and she was sure she had no right to feel jealous right now, but her body was acting on its own and she just had to see where this was going even if she knew at the back of her head that this wasn't only going to make her sad, but _destroy_ her as well.

Every step she took was getting heavier and heavier, and she was deadly getting close to the destination she desperately wanted to run away from, but begged to see as well. It confused her. She was definitely confused. As confused as she was when she tried to figure out her feelings for Iwaizumi. But this wans't anything like that—this made her feel heavy, made her heart actually ache, made her stomach churn in despair. She was so close to giving this feeling a name, so she had to give it one before she saw Iwaizumi and that girl.

**One step.**

" _Everyone you talked to always ended up with a smile or a happy mood, and that doesn't only go for Oikawa and the others, but also for me. Well, mostly for me._ "

Iwaizumi's voice echoed in her head.

**Two steps.**

". _..We had this connection, you know? That's why we were always careful in watching over you. We didn't want you to be... to be let down._ "

His voice was getting louder and louder.

**Three steps.**

" _But you know what? Everything about you, I really, really liked. Literally everything_."

[Name]'s surroundings were starting to blur. A few more steps. A few _more_. She wished Iwaizumi's voice would go away. She desperately _wished_.

**Four steps.**

" _[Name]-chan, you like him._ " **  
**

It was Oikawa's voice now, and his words rung in her ears so painfully that she closed her eyes. She saw the very familiar spotlight that _definitely_ lit up the whole baseball field. Only two meters away. Only a few meters away.

Her breathing was uneven. She wasn't about to faint, no, but she didn't know that tears were welling up in her eyes and her throat was starting to hurt more and more with each step she took. She hoped that whatever she thought was going to happen, _wasn't going to happen_ at all.

**Five steps.**

" _I like Iwaizumi_."

[Name] stopped dead in her tracks.

There was silence surrounding her—and peace that undeniably comforted her. What? Why? How? She was sure that just a few seconds ago, this wasn't what she was feeling. She swore that her eyes were becoming blurry. She swore she saw her breath visibly after panting, even though it wasn't winter yet.

It was dead silent.

 _Ah,_ she thought to herself. _This must be the calm before the storm_.

Time stopped. Ever single noise was cancelled out by her ears. She was standing straight, stuck in one place, and she can't see to move. It didn't bother her in the least.

**_1$ #!FV)3S "E >0?] ±$E/C0;F#S!I0?_ **

She felt tears on her cheeks.

They were falling down, and she reached her hand up to touch them, and she was crying.

Her eyes went wide at the scene before her.

 _Everything went back to normal_.

It wasn't silent anymore—the wind howled around her, some sort of cry that she knew _all too well_. [Name] was quick, and hurriedly hid behind the bleachers, making sure she wasn't seen by _anyone_ and just cried. She was now crying. Sobbing. Weeping. Bawling her eyes out. She covered both of her eyes as tears uncontrollably spilled down her cheeks, and she hastily wiped them off, drop by drop.

There it was again. That aching sensation in her heart. It felt like a stab, even though she had never experienced that kind of pain before. But she was sure that this was way more painful than that. It caused her way more pain. Not only physical pain, but _emotional_ pain. What she saw—that specific image was now engraved in her mind _and_ heart for the rest of her life, for as long as she will still remember.

5:30 PM on a Friday, where the sun was setting beautifully down where the sky and sea meet—where wonderful hues of blue and red mixed together in perfect harmony, where the wind was guiding the blooming cherry blossoms to dwindle around the air, carrying that orange, golden glow—

Iwaizumi Hajime was kissing a girl.

**_________________________**

[Name] still hid behind the bleachers.

Her tears still wouldn't stop from falling, and her eyes were now painful to touch. She was flushed red, snot down her nose and she was definitely about to have a headache with how every noise she heard was ringing inside of her head painfully.

Her heart still ached. It ached very much, and it even more so ached when her mind brought her to a thought the didn't know existed at the back of her mind.

_Fire and Ice._

It now held a bitter meaning in her heart than she'd ever imagined.

Of course. How come she didn't notice it at all?

Fire and ice were _never_ meant to be _together_ in the first place. It was a disaster waiting to happen. Those two elements were never fitted for each other—let alone should be allowed to be near other at all. They weren't a perfect match. They shouldn't even be matched. Sure, they looked cool together. They were associated with each other not because they worked in perfect harmony, but because they were complete _opposites_. Opposites that when combined, was a recipe for pain. For hurt.

 _Fire and Ice_.

She was _fire_ —bright, passionate, positive, lively and delicate.

She burned brighter than anyone could imagine, and had a passion that surpassed everyone. She never back down from challenges, always pushed with whatever plan she had in mind and even put up a front to hide her sensitivity.

Iwaizumi was _ice_ —cold, hard, unapproachable, transparent and flawless.

He was cold as ice, never let anyone within his walls, and never really trusted anyone. He was intimidating and rather unapproachable, but when someone can talk to him and get to know him more, he's refreshing, fun to be with and a keeper. A _great_ friend.

 _Fire and Ice_.

Fire destroys, Ice melts.

She never thought about it. She really didn't. She believed that the reason they were always friends and never crossed the line wasn't because she didn't admit her feelings to him, but because they were meant to not cross that line at all. They were meant to be separated. Because if they did cross that line, pain and despair was waiting for them at the end of wherever place they'll land or reach.

There will always be pain, there will always be hurt, there will always be uncertainty.

[Name]'s train of thought was suddenly cut off when she saw a pair of feet in front of her, on top of the grass she was sitting on. She knew who those shoes belonged to, and she cried even more knowing that she was being looked at by the person that she also trusted. She didn't want him to see her like this, no. Not like this. Anything but this.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't look up. But the person knelt down in front of her, and placed their jacket on top of her shoulders before zipping it up, and enveloping warm arms around her trembling, cold figure. She was shivering not only from the cold, but also from the sobbing she was doing up until now.

"I'm really sorry." Oikawa's voice was soft against her head, and she felt a soft pair of lips peck her head. She leaned into his touch, and cried even more now, and the setter responded by squeezing her tightly once more.

She needed this. She needed _him_ right now, more than ever.

[Name] inhaled Oikawa's faint citrus scent and it calmed her down. Her sobs turned to hiccups, and the setter now moved away from her a little bit to wipe her tears with his thumbs. She was still trembling.

Oikawa cooed her, lovingly patted her head multiple times and gave her the best smiles he could offer right now. Nothing fancy—just his simple, genuine smile that held so much meaning to it. He didn't have to explain, because [Name] knew what his smiles meant.

_That he was going to be there for her, and just trust him right now._

After [Name] stopped crying, Oikawa gave her one last tight hug, before pulling her up to stand—where her knees almost gave up on her. She was too weak—and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her walk properly. All the way back to the convenience store near their school, Oikawa whispered sweet nothings into her ear and made her feel assured even if it was only for now.

_Fire and Ice._

Ice drowns fire, fire melts ice.

Pain, hurt and despair.

They weren't meant to be, and they were supposed to stay as friends. _Friends_.

What started off as a simple, childish comparison, ended as something so bitter that no one, even the two children themselves, expected to hurt them in the future in all ways possible.

But soon, the fire turned to ashes.

Ice turned to water.

They never turned back to what they were in the first place, and simply remained as something that's meant to be left in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my god it's finally done. I wrote these two parts at like what,,, 8:00 PM and it's like 2:36 AM now. I was really immersed in this two-parter one short I cannot believe it. But here you go, some angsty goodness. Hahahaha. I hope you guys liked it though!
> 
> Also hoped you noticed how by the end, it didn't really count down to the confession because...yup, Iwa-chan here was kissing another girl! Shame on you, iwa-chan! I also thought you liked [Name] in the first place. But looks like someone else likes her.... ooooh.
> 
> Should I make a part three? But it's not Reader x Iwaizumi anymore. Y'all know who it is.
> 
> (Oikawa: Why are you all looking at me?! Am I that pretty?)
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (not proof read as well huhu sorry)


	5. our mornings — kuroo tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet morning kisses. The aroma of brewed coffee lingering across the small, comfy kitchen. Laughter echoing against the four corners of your shared apartment. If living with Kuroo was a dream—you wish you'd never wake up again.

It was perfect— _this_ was perfect.

Mornings weren’t usually [Name]’s cup of tea; she hated unwillingly waking up at ungodly hours just to prepare for the start of her day. It was necessary, sure, so she knew what she’d do and not panic afterwards—but it was the trigger for her unexplainable early-day complaints and harshness.

But lately, mornings weren’t _that_ irritating. Maybe mornings were now a bit bearable than before, as she stared at the golden sun that was rising from the horizon. Mellow, warm sunlight filtered through her blinds, her lips now curling up to a minuscule smile, bleary-eyed.

There was a small grunt beside her—and she felt the bed dip down a bit, sheets tangling further between her legs and feet. [Name] shifted to turn around, to lean against the warmth of the body snugly beside her. It was calming, and her heart settled down to the small, quiet breaths she was hearing.

[Name] looked up a bit, her hand still wrapped around the person’s waist—and she can’t help but _smile_. It was unbelievable, as if she was in a dream. Never in a million years did she think that she’d be here, sharing an apartment and enjoying college life with none other than Kuroo Tetsurou himself.

“I love you,” [Name] mindlessly whispered to the person next to her, who responded with a small hum, though asleep. It was cute, _he_ was cute, how they were snuggled up against each other, Kuroo’s long arms tight against her small frame, [Name] legs tangled with his along with the sheets.

This was why her mornings were perfect—she loved everything about it. How Kuroo’s nose would crinkle in disappointment when her warmth would leave his, how he’d go and automatically search for her the moment she’d leave bed, or how he’d absentmindedly press kisses to her forehead whether she was awake or not.

Indeed, she’d love for the rest of her life to continue like this.

A few more cuddles and endless whispers of “i love you’s” later, the two of them reluctantly left their bed and headed straight to the bathroom, tidying up themselves before making a beeline to the kitchen downstairs, their stomachs growling in hunger.

“I told you I’d tie your hair for you,” Kuroo said, grabbing the pan from the cupboard above. [Name] watched him from her seat at the dining table, happily munching away on a granola bar before actual breakfast.

“And I told you that it was fine,” she replied, “I could tie my own hair anyway.”

“But I wanted to.”

“But I already did it.”

It was clear that Kuroo was a kid, especially for his age, and that fact always made [Name] chuckle whenever she’d remember or experience it.

Even though Kuroo’s back was facing her, she knew deep inside that he was frowning—those lips of his curled downward into a small pout. She sighed against her hand, wanting to tell him that there was always time for him to tie her hair since it was their semester break, but she didn’t open her mouth to say anything. Instead, she waited for him to open stove and start cooking their usual breakfast. Sunny side eggs and the honey-cured bacon from that sale Kuroo loved so much.

It didn’t take long for him to finish cooking though, with the silent atmosphere of the room, only the usual city sounds against their ears, he finished cooking quickly and plated their meals before single-handedly grabbing the box of milk from their fridge and a few utensils as well. Needless to say, Kuroo was _perfect_ for a waiter.

“Smells good,” [Name] said, reaching for the utensils in Kuroo’s hand just as he sat down on his spot across her. “I swear, I ask you every time to teach me how to cook but you just ignore me. it’s not fair for a girl to have a boyfriend who’s good at cooking, but doesn’t teach her.”

Kuroo chuckled, pouring cold milk to their cups. He slide one beside [Name]’s plate, “You know that we didn’t have time the past few weeks. Remember how they piled us up with school work more than we can handle?”

“Well yeah,” [Name] replied in between chewing, “I knew that. But we had Saturday off. Sunday as well,”

“We had band practice. You had your club activities.”

“Right.” [Name] shut herself up with a bite of egg, Kuroo doing the same.

They fell into silence, quietly eating their breakfast with the sun glaring at them through the window behind Kuroo’s chair. It was fine—the silence, she means. It was like this every single morning, the both of them not bothering to say a word, just enjoying each other’s company while eating the most important meal of the day.

Ever since they lived together, [Name]’s traditional morning routine took a drastic change. Kuroo was a morning person, and she clearly wasn’t, so maybe that was the reason.

They’d wake up, cuddle for 5 or ten minutes more, echanging nothing but “i love you’s” and “did you sleepwell’s” even though they knew they slept well against each other’s arms. They’d groggily walk towards the bathroom, with Kuroo usually tying up [Name]’s hair for her before they washed their face and brushed their teeth, while [Name] removed Kuroo’s shirt for him to change into a tank top for comfort. After that, they’d head downstairs to the kitchen in a race, seeing that whoever comes last would cook breakfast for the day. Kuroo usually won, and [Name] would loose tenfold, but she didn’t complain and Kuroo didn’t complain either about how her breakfast menu sucked.

That’s how they spent their mornings for the past 2 and a half years, starting from the 2nd day they lived together as best friends, not as lovers _yet_.

Somewhere along the way, they found themselves falling for each other not because they were childhood friends nor practically lived together since age 8, but because they found something new about the other as they spent more time together. Officially sharing an apartment deepened their relationship and feelings, until one Tuesday morning, Kuroo swallowed his nervousness and asked [Name] to date him while they were having breakfast.

It was very much like him, how he’d just ask somebody to be his girlfriend over a few eggs and bacon. Needless to say, [Name] agreed almost immediately and embraced Kuroo as tight as she could. It was a simple confession, a simple way of asking her out, and though it was a tactic commonly used by people, [Name] still found it endearing. After breakfast, they talked about it while cuddling on the couch, their TV on not because they were watching, but only as a background noise loud enough for the two of them to hear each other.

Ever since that day, mornings held a special place in her heart, and she willingly changed her morning routines to match with Kuroo’s, seeing that she’d never waste a second of time with him.

“You still want more?” Kuroo finally broke the silence, placing his utensils down on the plate to drink his milk. [Name], on the other hand, shook her head and finished her last bite of bacon before drinking milk herself.

“What are we watching today?” [Name] asked Kuroo, who now stood to gather their plates before placing the on the sink. Kuroo hummed, leaning against the countertop.

“Maybe we shouldn’t watch TV.”

“Well, sounds good,” [Name] said. “I was getting pretty tired of the news today. There’s nothing new to watch anyway.”

“Point taken.”

And just like that, Kuroo heads to where [Name] was, reaching out his hand for her to take, as the went to the living room to cuddle with each other on the couch. In between cuddling, Kuroo’s fingers somehow made their way to the spaces between [Name]’s hands, interlocking, a perfect fit. [Name] doesn’t bother, and squeezed both of their hands. It was warm, despite the cold morning breeze.

The talked to each other for the remainder of their time, skipping from topic to topic about how their school ruthlessly made them do work for weeks on end. Laughter spilled from their lips in ringing choruses, filling the humid air with a bright, fuzzy feeling.

On a Monday morning in December—where the warm sunlight slipped its way into the comfortable place that they called home, two childhood friends, best friends, _lovers,_ allowed themselves to drown in the small yet mellow feeling that grew in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA and that's a wrap,, i'll be updating this next week, during christmas vacation <3 thank you for the reads !!

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can request <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
